The legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Novelization
by CRAZEDNINTENDOFAN525
Summary: Basically a novelization of MM, I added a little insight on smaller parts of the game, but it adds to the mood. UPDATE: I now have chapter 2 up so come on and read. The next chapter might be done by 10/9/08
1. Chapter 1 Lost and found

Prologue:

Link stared long and hard into the woods that awaited him, so far his search for Navi had been fruitless and the only other way was to look outside of Hyrule. According to legend, the woods that he was looking into had a portal to a strange universe, inhabitants looked exactly like Hyrule's, but lived totally different lives. Link's theory was that possibly in this new universe he could find a lead on Navi if he didn't find her there.

"Don't worry, you'll find her" Saria siad with her comforting voice. Link looked into her eyes, her face is so readable, Link thought to himself. What he could see was she really didn't want him to go, her eyes were what gave her away. They looked worried and forlorn and didn't fit the rest of her smiling face.

"You can't stop me Saria, I've made my decision." Said Link firmly

What?, Saria thought to her self, is my face that open?, Saria thought to her self sarcastically.

"Please Link, you really don't have to do this." Saria yelled, she saw strange things in Links future, a strange child wearing a mask, A screaming dekuscrub, a man who appeared to have a mask for a face, and a giant moon. She had seen all of these things in her dreams, but she knew better than to shake them off, these were real visions.

"Saria, I need to do this, Navi is one of my best friends, Link said firmly, " if you had gone away how do think I would feel, wouldn't you expect me to come after you?" Link continued.

Saria knew she had no way of changing his mind, I just wish he could see his future, saria thought sadly.

"Good bye Saria, and Don't worry I'll be totally fine." Link said, not knowing of the journey ahead of him. And with that link set off into the forest of legends hoping to find his friend.

All of that seems so long ago, Link thought remorsefully. If only I had listened I wouldn't be lost in this wretched forest, Link kept thinking. The first part of the trek seemed okay, but as he continued, he found a part of the forest where the sun didn't set, or rise. It was just mist in the sky covering everything. It still felt exactly like when he had just left, like no time had past at all. Then a light flashed in the woods, could this literally be a beacon of hope? Right then, everything span out of control.

Tatl flashed as brightly as she could at the weary traveller, startling his horse. The horse sent the strange boy flying out of saddle as he helplessly slammed into the ground.

"Great work Tatl", cackled the skull kid," now lets see what looks worth looting." He said as he began opening the bag.

The Skull kid looked disappointed as he began sifting through the contents.

"Not even the curiosity shop would take this stuff." The skull kid said as he sifted through more of the supplies. Just as he was about to abandon the traveller, he noticed an object no larger than a potatoe, it had a florescent glow around it.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Said the Skull Kid Happily, he examined the object carefully. He noticed that there was a small potruding part on the object. Curiously he put his mouth on it and blew air into it, to his surprise a terrible sound came out of it, the broken note probably would have given a musician a heart attack. The Skull Kid laughed at the thought and tooted the instrument again. He was so preoccupied with his new find that he didn't notice the owner begin to awake.

"I told you so," Saria called to Link standing at the edge of the forest,"now come back here, I've been worried sick." She said in a stern voice.

"I'm coming!" Link shouted happily as he sprinted to saria. How did she find me?, link thought while he ran. He was could see her smiling face plainly in the woods, he continued to run as a horrible sound echoed through the woods. The sound caused a tremendous crack in Saria's face as the light behind her began to fade.

"NO!!" Link yelled as he ran faster

Once again another horrible sound screamed into the woods, causing another crack in Saria's face as the light became dimmer. This continued for about three more cracks as Link ran faster and faster as the light was nearly gone he was finally in arms reach of Saria, but just as he jumped for her, the same sound made its final shriek as Saria shattered to pieces. The light behind her was gone as every thing around Link began to turn to dust. Eventually everything was black. The noise sounded again, but much closer. Link then felt a sharp pain in his head. He realized that what just happened to Saria, was just a dream as he remebered that he was thrown off of Epona by a mysterious light in the woods. Link slowly opened his eyes to see a strange Imp with a mask blowing into his ocarina. Link quietly crawled into the creatures direction getting his stiff bones ready to pounce onto the imp.

Skull Kid could hear a noise right behind him. He jumped right out of Links way just in time to watch Link fall flat on his face. The Skull kid couldn't help but laugh as Link jumped up and went for another attack. Now aware of his oppenent the skull kid jumped on Epona so Link couldn't follow him, but Link was persistent. Link grabbed on to Epona's saddle and held on tightly as he was dragged along the forest floor.

"Wow, I'd admire your effort, but it's getting in my way." Mocked the skull kid on the horse.

"Tatl, Tael take care of our little problem please." Commanded the skull kid. Then, two lights slammed right into links face. Surprised at the Fairys' assault Link let go of the horse. The Skull Kid let out his high pitched cackle as he galloped deeper into the forest. Link pushed himself off the ground and followed the foot prints farther into the woods. He continued for what seemed like hours searching for the masked imp. Not only because he stole his horse, but he stole his ocarina. Eventually he came to a huge mountain with three platforms leading straight inside. Link climbed up swiftly as he delved deeper into the cavern. How can this get any worse, thought Link, but shortly after going into the cave. He discovered a small room. The only way out was right begind him.

"Great, dead end." Link said frustrated

He turned to go back, but all of a sudden the room turned pitch black, small pictures of deku scrubs floated around him. He took a step forward only to go plummeting into the darkness below. For awhile, his only source of light was the strange deku pictures. Then he noticed torchlight getting closer to him, or rather he was getting closer to them. He landed softly into a large pink flower.

"Now you're really starting to bug me, first you try to hurt me, then you try to steal my new toy, now you followed me to this cave." Said the skull kid in a frustrated tone.

Link slowly stood up to face the Skull Kid, and sure enough, the skull kid was just a few yards away from him.

"What have you done to Epona?!" Link shouted angerly

"You mean that wild beast? I sent it off to a better place, if you know what I mean." Said the skull kid bitterly.

All Link could do was gasp, this evil little creature had killed Epona.

"I knew you'd be surprised, so now that I've finished the beast, lets find something to do to you," Said the skull kid thoughtfully "oh I know" said the skull kid gleefully.

"What are you doi…" Link began to say, but the Skull Kid began to chant a magic spell as it the mask on it's face began shaking uncontrolably, and before he knew it, he was back in complete darkness.

"Are you kidding, you're just gonna strand me in the darkness?" Link said with sarcasm.

"Oh, Much, much, worse." Said the Skull kids voice as it echoed in the darkness.

Link was confused, he couldn't see any thing, but he had spoken to soon. A mob of Mad scrubs surrounded him in seconds and held him down. Then a huge Deku scrub walked up close to Link and changed into a mist. The mist then floated twoards Link as it slipped into his body until there was nothing left. The Deku scrubs that had held him down then ran away quickly.

"Whats their problem?" Link muttered.

Then his body began to feel strange, he could feel his mouth tingle and his hair felt weird against his head, he decided to check his hair to find it had totally become leaves. His hands felt the same weird tingling feeling. He held his hands up to his face and noticed they had become solid wood. Whats Going on?, Link thought as the tingle in his mouth became stinging pain. He felt his mouth, but now it was a tube. Then the rest of his body began surging with pain all of his bones seemed to break as he saw light flood in.

"What just happ……" Link paused in shock of his voice, it had rose very high in pitch, looked in the little pool of water and screamed at his reflection. He had become a Deku Scrub.

"That's what you get for messing with me, see you later freak." Said the Skull Kid yawning as he floated through an opening in the wall.

"That's right, you should have let him take the ocarina, but no, you…" the fairy realized that the skull kid was already almost out the door.

"Wait for me Skull Kid!!" yelled the white fairy, but right as she said his name, the wall closed right before she could go through.

"Well, that's what you get for overdoing your torture." Said Link mockingly, he was already getting used to the sqeaky voice.

"You shut up! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now." Yelled the fairy. The fairy then floated away and went to the nearest door, but she wasn't strong enough to activate the pulley mechanism.

"Do you need help?" said Link

"NO I'm just fine, the doors just stuck that's all." Snapped the fairy.

Her efforts went on for a little while longer until she finally gave up.

"Alright scrub, can you help me out." Said the worn out fairy.

"My name is Link you know" Link said as he went over to help the fairy.

"Who cares about that, I just want out of here." Said the fairy

"Well how would you like if I called you annoying fairy instead of your name?" replied Link.

"Alright I see your point, Link," said the fairy, it really had to force out that last part," okay my names Tatl, ya happy now."

"Nice to meet you Tatl." Said Link in a sarcastic voice as he pressed the switch, within a few seconds, the door opened revealing a room with a few of those giant pink flowers Link saw earlier, and inbetween those flowers was a deadly plunge into to the cavern below.

"How am I gonna get across this?" Link said in disbelief.

"Simple, use your scrub instincts." Replied Tatl

"Your kidding," Link laughed out loud as he looked at the fairy,"right?"

"Not at all." Was the fairy's response.

"All right I'll try." Moaned Link.

Okay, so what can do my "Deku instincts" tell me, he questioned himself. He looked around some more, then he noticed the giant pink flowers, duh, I've seen deku scrubs use these back at home, Link thought as he thought back in time.

"_So why do you guys jump into those things?" Link asked a Deku scrub_

"_It's practically our way of travel." Said the Deku scrub._

"_You mean like an underground tunnel system?" Link replied the Deku scrub surprised._

"_No, we use them to fly around." Said the Deku smiling._

_Now Link was even more confused._

"_You use them to fly?" Link asked, laughing in disbelief._

"_Here, I'll show you." Was all the Deku replied as he crawled into his hole._

"_Hello?" Link said as he stepped closer to the hole._

_Within seconds, the Deku sprung out of the hole holding a propeller in his hands. The Deku looked down and saw Link gaping up at him. The Deku laughed all the was as he hovered down to the ground._

"_Sellsman Scrubs have a larger propeller and it contiually spins for travel purpose, but I couldn't teach you since your not a Deku Scrub."_

Well now I am, Link said smiling to him self as he ran to a flower.

"What are you doing?" questioned Tatl.

"Trusting my Deku instincts." Link said as he span into the flower.

While he was in the flower, he felt around for a stick that might be attached to a flower. "Aha", he said as he grabbed a stick, Now how to get out of here, Link shifted his legs around looking for a switch that might push him upwards Like the Deku he remembered. In his efforts on looking for a hidden switch, he accidentally pulled on the stick he was holding, and in seconds the flower had shot him up into the air with the stick in his hands, while a propeller made out of flowers at the tip span continuously as he glided closer to another flower.

"That was Awsome!" Link shouted as he gleefully jumped into the next flower. In no time at all he had reached the end of the flowers.

"I thought you'd never figure it out," Said Tatl, "can we get out of here now, this place is giving me the creeps." Continued the fairy as Link landed for the final time.

"Okay, lets go." Link said as he began running.

Then they ran into more trouble.

"Oh no, a Deku baba, wheres my sword," Link said reaching for where his sword usually was, "its not there!" Link shouted.

"What could've happened to it ?!" Link shouted, his voice shaking in front of the deku baba.

"Trust your instincts again." Tatl shouted back at Link.

"If you know, then nows not the time to test me." Link said angrily back at the fairy.

"Just do it." Sighed Tatl

Okay, what else do I remember about the Deku scrub, Link searched his brain for answers. Then he had another flash back.

"_What do you Dekus do if your disarmed?" Link asked the Deku Scrub curiously._

"_We use our heads." He simply replied._

"_I get it, you use everything to your advantage." Link said nodding his head._

"_That would work, but we have special appendages in our heads." The Deku said._

"_So how does that work?" Link asked again._

"_First, we form a branch on our head", he started, we then shake our heads so a stunning powder covers the branch, and finally we spin around, sending stun powder every where and anything close enough gets a nasy cut_ _from the branch._

_The Deku then demonstrated on a Deku baba, slicing it right in half with the sharp stick._

"Okay, I have an idea." Link said to Tatl.

Link then focused and formed a branch, which filled his hat, then he shook his head for stunning powder, then he ran to the Deku Baba and span. The sharp stick poking out of the tip of his hat cut right through the stem chopping it in half.

The head fell off and hardened as Link went up to claim the Deku nuts, a Deku's signature weapon. He cracked open the hardened head and put the Dekunuts in his pocket. I know what to do with these, Link thought while he smiled.

"Great, now we can move on." Said Tatl with a yawn.

This huge cave seemed to go on forever and strange enough, there was no twists and turns, it was extremely linear.

"So where do you come from Link?" Tatl asked curiously to break the strange silence.

"A place called Hyrule, I left looking for a fairy, she looks exactly like you." Link replied as he hiked through the cave.

"I think I've heard of that place, the Skull kid brought it up in his sleep, there was this one time when we first met him, that night he mumbled about a land called Hyrule, he also mentioned a couple of other things I've never heard of, like the Lost woods, or a magic fairy boy with an ocarina." The fairy replied quietly.

"I know all of tho…" Link started excitedly, but paused shocked a disturbing sight.

They had found a twisted mangled tree, but the distrubing part was it had a face like a deku scrub. It's tube shaped mouth was open wider as if it was screaming. The eyes had hardened sap around them, as if it was crying. There was no leaves on the trees branches, its bark was rotten, already worms were eating the dead tree. Link almost cried at the sight of the mangled tree.

"Now you've gone too far, too far…" was all Tatle could say trying to mask tears.

"Whos gone to far?" Link said, recovering from the shock.

"The Skull kid," Tatl shouted, "he tortured and killed this innocent soul, how could he." Tatl choked out, trying to hold back tears.

"Lets go." Link said solemnly as he lightly grabbed a stunned Tatl.

They proceeded through the cave, thoughts of the dead tree still lingered in their minds. The duo had eventually reached a huge opening in the side of the wall.

"I hope this is the way out." Said Link as he sped over the opening.

"This can't be natural." Said Tatl with awe.

"It isn't." Link said examining the door.

"Look up there," Link said, "there's a huge pulley system."

They both stared up at the pulley system. Powerful chains attached a rock close by the door, while an even bigger rock was held up in the air by a rock shelf.

"We better hurry just in case the shelf can't hold the rock." Tatl said already heading through the door.

Link just followed suit until they reached the other side of the opening. A loud click echoed around the room. The duo heard rocks grinding against each other as chains clinked.

"The Pulley!!" They both shouted.

Within seconds, the large door came crashing down sealing the door way. Link noticed that the symbol on the door was the symbol of time.

"Dang! if I had my ocarina, I could open this door." Link said in realization.

"Now why would you want to open that door, you're right where you need to be." Said a cheery voice.

"Who said that, show yourself." Tatl yelled back.

"No need to be alarmed, just go up the stairs and you'll find me." The voice said in an inviting tone.

"What if it's a trap?" Tatl whispered to Link.

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice." Link said gesturing towards the sealed door.

"If you insist." Said Tatl cautiously. The duo began walking over to the stairs, "What is this place?" Tatl asked looking around, Link looked over towards a huge wheel, it was being pushed by water. He looked upwards and noticed that there was a spinning platform

12


	2. Chapter 2 the beginning of the end

**Hello every one and welcome to chapter 2 in the Novelization, I realize that this isn't the best version, but please, R&R and tell me what I can do to make it better." Thank you and enjoy.**

The beginning of the end:

The duo Link and Tatl made their way up the stairs, "So what do you think this place is?" Tatl asked. "I think it's a windmill." Link responded. "Actually, it's a giant clock." A voice chimed out of no where. "Who and what are you?" Link asked startled. "I am the Happy Mask Salesman, and as the name implies, I am a happy man that sells masks." The Salesman said revealing himself to the Duo. In the dark he appeared to have a huge growth on his back that crushed him with it's weight. Then he stepped into the light, it turned out that the "Growth" was actually a huge bag filled with masks of all kinds, although his most distinguishing trait was his face. The mouth didn't move while he talked, and his expressions changed in an instant, as if switching a mask. "Well friends, make you self at home, while it still exists." He said. "What do you mean? " Tatl asked. "I have lost a rather dangerous object, to a rather reckless soul." Was all he said his face shifted into a sad look. He stared at the confused duo and began speaking again. "I believe you have met an imp wearing a mask, have you not?" Link slowly nodded his head. "That mask he wears was created by ancients and was used for hexing ceremonies, but through the years of being around evil curses, the Mask gained a sadistic and evil personality." The salesman said. "It took me years to find that mask, but that's a different story," he continued " Then one day as I took a stroll through Termina field looking for a place to set up shop, a little imp accompanied by two faeries robbed me of a few masks, of course it stole Majora's Mask and ran away with it, the day after everything span out of control." The Salesman's voice lowered to a whisper "What happened?" Link said captivated by The Mask sales man's story. "First, it was a minor thing, weird blobs began appearing in Termina field, that was no problem, but then things got worse from that point, a Young man ready to get married disappeared recently and within a few days, the moon began coming closer to the earth, The mask is so powerful it even broke the great fairies into pieces." He said listing the problems to Link. "worst of all the guardians of this land have vanished and the moon draws closer every second." The salesman said more to himself than Link. "I need your help, I know you're the adventuring type, could you please bring it back to me." The Mask salesman asked. "I'll help you change back to your normal form, Deal?" Link didn't have much of a choice, "alright it's a deal." Link said. "I speculate that the moon will fall in exactly three days so you need to get the mask before then, so you'd better hurry if you're to make it in time." The Mask salesman said shooing them out of the door. "I'm counting on you, good luck." He said as the doors shut behind them.

"Great, that's quite a dead line." Tatl said as the duo left the tower. Link looked up and sure enough there was a huge object sitting dangerously close to the atmosphere. "Well we'd better get cracking." Link said walking forward. "Right so where do we start." Tatl said. "Lets ask around town, maybe someone has seen the skull kid recently." Link began breaking into a run but was ambushed by a small terrier. "Get off you mutt." Tatl said ramming the dog multiple times, Link began shaking his head to get stun powder on the dog, sure enough the attack began to cease as the dog began to stiffen in shock from the powder. Eventually the dog was as stiff as a mannequin. "I think things are going to be a little more difficult than we thought." Link said as he began sprinting away from the stunned dog. The two began searching around town, but they had no luck finding information on the skull kid. It didn't help that everyone thought Link was a small child intruding on everyone's business.

**END OF THE 1****st**** DAY**

Eventually someone told them that the great fairy could help them with their problem, but the sun was beginning to set. "Oh no, we're running out of time." Tatl said looking up at the sky. "We need to find the great fairy fast" Link said running twoards the great fairy's cave. As they entered the cave, they could tell something wasn't right. Link sprinted towards the fountain to find smaller fairies, but they looked much different than normal fairies. "Do you know where the great fairy is?" Tatl asked. "I am the great fairy." The fairies said in unision. "But how can you, you're all seperat beings." Link asked. " fit of rage, it split me into pieces with powerful magic." The fairies replied in unison. "So couldn't you just form together since you're a great fairy?" Link asked. "In the commotion, one of my pieces had exited the fountain and is now somewhere in clocktown." The fairies said sorrowfully "If we get the piece back, will you help us?" Tatl asked. "Of course, it's my job." The fairies responded. "I guess we should start looking." Link said as they left the cave. "Whats a good place to start looking?" Tatl asked. "Maybe we could find it at the town square." Link began running. The duo eventually found their way to town square. They began searching frantically but it was no where to be found.

**DAWN OF THE 2****nd**** DAY**

Next they began searching in the game district. They had been searching until the sun came up and just as it hit the horizon, a faint glimmer emitted from the Stock Pot Inn's bell. The glimmer began moving around as it started floating towards the clock tower. Link ran to the shuffled over to the glimmer and looked up. "How are we gonna get up there?" Tatl said with a sigh. Link began looking around for any thing they could use. "Hey it's one of those pink flowers" Tatl shouted. There was no time to lose, Link dashed into the plant and shot out. The small glint was only inches away now. Come on I've got to get you, Link thought to himself. Just as it was right in his face he let go of one of the flowers and grabbed the glimmer. "Got ya" he said before he fell screaming to the ground. "Come on lets go, we don't have much time left." Tatl said pounding Link. Link said nothing and just began running to the great Fairy fountain. "Here… is the… shard." Link said panting. The fairy's shard began floating to the other pieces and began combining. A huge light lit the room and a woman figure was now floating before the duo. "Thank so very much." She said "Now what do you need help with?" The great fairy asked. "We need a way to find the skull kid and stop him." Link said. "Oh, well I really can't point him out, his magic is to powerful." The fairy said "Great" sighed Link. "Not to worry, I have something else that might prove useful." The fairy said pulling out a large green ball. In a flash, Link was engulfed in green light. Then it left, just as fast as it came. "What the…" Link said but was shocked to see a large bubble coming out of his mouth. He sneezed and it smacked into tatl and sent the fairy flying. "You gave him the power of bubbles?" Tatle said annoyed. "These are no ordinary bubbles, they have a special deku nut mixture in them, it's sends pieces of shrapnel everywhere after it hits." The fairy said. "That sounds good, but how is this going to help me?" Link said looking up at the Fairy. "Have you ever heard of the Bombers Gang," the fairy said, "Find the leader and he might be able to help you." The Fairy said before letting out a shrill laugh and disappearing into the fountain.


End file.
